Ra Kan
Ra Kan is a fictional character from Zoids: Genesis. He is one of the major protagonists. Overview Ra Kan was once the leader of the nation of Kira, a large and prosperous nation that revolved around it agricultural and textile industries. It was one of the first to be subjected to Digald's offensive. It had a significant number of large-scale Zoids, and could probably have won if they had gone to war (even if they had lost, the damage done to Digald would have potentially quashed any further war efforts). But Ra Kan, fearful of the losses that they would incur if such a battle were to take place, instead surrendered the country and was placed in exile, to avert the needless battle. This effortless victory gave Digald the resources and confidence to expand their insurgencies, and lead to them attack many, many, countries. Eventually, he, and the only person to come with him, his niece, Rei Mii would pass nearby Mirodo Village, which he would protect from Digald attacks. In the subsequent combat, the village's Generator would be destroyed, and it was Ra Kan who suggested that they seek a mechanic to repair it. This Ruuji's, journey. His past would be revealed in Zoids: Genesis Episode 20, when he is asked by the ignorant Ruuji to lead a Digald resistance group. Eventually, with permission from the people of Mirodo, he accepts, and returns to Zuuri, the settlement built to relocate the displaced citizens of Kira. Here, he would gather many troops, lead them against Digald, only to suffer the losses of The River of Fog. He would spend the next fifty days rebuilding his army, and eventually, use it to retake the fort of Torafu. However, after this victory, he would be lost in action while trying to protect his allies, and relinquished command to Ruuji for the final battle. He does in fact survive, and is instrumental in weakening the Bio Tyranno, allowing Ruuji to finish it off. Personality Ra Kan is a very mature, kind and intelligent leader. He shows great empathy and care for his subordinates, and is meticulous in trying to avoid losses when planning his battles. He is also very sharp, and works out Ron's true identity, long before anyone else. For much of the series, he blames himself for Digald's expansion, and is constantly (but silently) seen battling with the repercussions of his decision to avoid any bloodshed. Ra Kan is very selfless, he often recognises his failures, but rarely acknowledges his success. He often points to his success being due to his comrades, such as Ruuji. Yet each failure he partakes in he absorbs sole responsibility. One such example is the river of fog. His instructions are directly disobeyed prior to the loss, but rather than blame the insubordination, Ra Kan assumes fault, noting he was the one who gathered the forces in the first place (and in particular, knew they were not soldiers who followed strict orders). He often redeems himself, however, and is a fundamental keystone in defeating Digald. Even the "wrong" decision at Kira proves of great benefit, the Lanstag forces prove a valuable asset in the anit-Digald army. These forces were only alive thanks to his initial decision to surrender. His personality is such that never acknowledges the idea that had Kira fought and lost, Digald would have been unstoppable (a plausible outcome). Instead, he laments the loss of life at Digald's hand, having surrendered without a fight. Ability as a Zoid Pilot Ra Kan is an excellent Zoid pilot. His Sword Wolf would almost always be targeted by many of the more powerful members of Digald's armies, and while usually is faced with overwhelming odds, he is usually able to put up a vigorous resistance. He is very experienced in combat, and can quickly read a situation, as he does when Galaga fights Ruuji, or when he fights Ruuji himself, and is able to make spur-of the moment decisions that can change the tide of the battle. Ra Kan is also a masterful tactician and strategist. His tactics range from making minute decisions in the heat of battle, to commanding and orchestrating entire armies. He is seen keeping toe-to-toe with even to most seasoned war veterans. Relationships Like ever other character, Ra Kan has his own unique relationships. Rei Mii: Ra Kan is extremely close to his niece, and, as she has no living parents, treats her like his own daughter much of the time, often scolding her for her hotheadedness, and will often be seen protecting her in many battles. Ruuji: Ra Kan quickly warms to Ruuji, and as the series goes on, adopts him as an heir of sorts, inviting him into his various meetings, even above Mii herself. He has the utmost confidence in the boy, and just before he disappears in the last battle against Georg, he even leaves Ruuji in charge of his forces. Da Jin: Ra Kan and Da Jin have a close relationship, as Da Jin acts extremely loyally toward his lord. Ra Kan likewise has a great deal of faith in Da Jin's abilities, and will quickly place his faith in him when he is not in charge himself. Tize: As a former member of his forces and Kira, Ra Kan is one of the first to sing the Brastle Tiger's pilot's praises. Tize is, like Da Jin, extremely loyal to Ra Kan, and is often seen by his side. Seijuurou: While the two rarely speak to each other, it is obvious that Ra Kan has a great deal of respect for Seijuurou's opinions, and a simple nod from him is usually all it requires for Ra Kan to unquestionably approve of whatever subject is at hand. Trivia *Ra Kan's voice actor, Takashi Matsuyama, is also the voice actor of Helios in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Veistroia. Sort Category:Genesis characters